Don't thank me yet
by hazydaze
Summary: A coda for Smallville 7x18 Apocalypse. Lois and Clark go for a drink. Clois


Author Note: To get back in the swing of Clois, I set myself the 30 minute challenge. Does what it says on the tin. 1 fic. Written in 30 minutes.

"Smallville?" Lois frowned as Clark seemed to be attempting to drown himself in the beer she had just bought him as opposed to actually drinking it.

Clark's eyes glanced at her for a moment before resuming the staring contest with the glass.

"Cars." Lois felt the word tumble out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Cars Lois?" Clark looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Yeah, why not? Men like cars and it stops me from having to fish you out of your glass when you finally submerge." Lois half gestured as she raised her glass to her lips.

Naturally, Clark leaned back into the booth the pair were sitting in. Everything about Clark screamed sore thumb. His primary colours shocked the systems of the regulars. So used to the dull browns and blacks of the suits. Lois noticed that next to some of the…patrons, Clark held himself, higher, not better - just different. But still, he had accepted this little jaunt. Although, from what Lois could tell it was because one, begrudged and two, most likely because Chloe wasn't around to hear his woe.

Sighing, Lois made another foray into the dark mind of Clark Kent, "So cars, Kent, dream ride?"

"Lois as scintillating as the conversation is…" Clark made a move to get up, Lois clamped her hand down on his forearm, pulling him back to his previous seated position.

"Okay, cars are a bad topic. Hay…" Lois fought back a smile as Clark's face slackened with confusion. "You're a farmer. Hay seems like a neutral topic."

Lois smiled as she saw Clark get his back up. In any event Clark Kent could not pass up a reason to try to trounce Lois Lane. He never won but he always made a good effort, she thought.

"Lois, you're a reporter, spell-check seems like a neutral topic." Clark said, his lips twitched at the corners as he tried not to smile.

Lois' inability to work spell-check or edit her own work was something that dogged Lois not just from Chloe but anyone who had worked with her. A faint blush worked its way up from Lois' neck. With an intake of breath, Lois narrowed her eyes, "Well I'd say after ridding yourself of all the plaid in your wardrobe, you'd be better off but I see now that plaid isn't clothes - it's a state of mind."

Lois watched as Clark looked her up and down, obviously attempting to find fault with her outfit. Simple black slacks and a bright blue shirt, nothing wrong there. Again, Clark's mouth did its little twitchy thing, Lois noticed.

"I don't think your outfit really suits you, Lois." Clark told her after much scrutiny.

"Suit me?" Lois balked.

"Yeah, this screams office. I'd always thought your calling was more along the lines of -- a sailor." The smile that Clark had been holding in, spread across his features.

Lois gritted her teeth, she could allow this, she could let Clark win this one. He needed it, she told herself. "Well you didn't look to bad, suited and booted." Lois let a small smile creep on to her face.

Lois felt a little victory when Clark's eyes flickered with shock. He had been expecting her to zing right back. But Lois Lane would always keep Clark on his toes, much more fun this way.

"Not sure about the glasses though." Clark muttered.

"What?" Lois gave Clark a look.

Clark's eyes widened and he coughed before taking a sip of his beer. He fidgeted for a moment before asking Lois, "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you weren't born?"

"Do I? No. The world needs Lois Lane." Lois said with a confident smile.

"Yeah." Clark nodded and sort of raised his glass.

"Why? Do you?" Lois asked, she knew he was having a hard time with all that was going on but he couldn't honestly be that out of it.

"I did. Until I realised the world needed Clark Kent." Clark quickly looked at her and then away.

Okay, he can have this one too, Lois thought as she let her thumb gently rub his jacket covered wrist.

"Without a doubt." Lois gave a quick half smile that made her nose twitch, she noticed that Clark was staring intently at her face because of it. She blinked and coughed. Taking her hand back to take a mouthful of her beer.

Clark looked down at his glass before leaving some money on the table, "See you later Lois."

Lois looked at the money and then Clark, "Bye Clark."

He reached the door before he turned back, "Thanks Lois."

Lois waved her hand in a don't worry about it gesture. "Don't thank me yet, Smallville!"

Clark laughed as he opened the door and disappeared. Lois sighed as she said to herself, "Really Smallville. Don't thank me yet."

Picking up her drink, Lois downed it, in hope she could ignore the tingling that now radiated from her palm.

_Definitely, not yet._


End file.
